batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Cimmerian Shade
Batman: Cimmerian Shade is a seven-issue comic book limited series comprising Caballero, Paladin, Glaciate, Abhorrence, Levity, Eventide ''and ''Jubilance, written by Robert Bussing-Jones and drawn by Alicia Banks. Batman: Cimmerian Shade takes place in an alternate timeline where the Batman mythos exists in the 1910s era. The story revolves around outlaw Bruce Wayne, who has been arrested and placed in jail for the murder of Joe Chill, a thief who stole from Bruce's parents and indirectly caused their deaths. When a jailbreak occurs, Bruce is one of the few prisoners to escape and start a new life for himself, only to be introduced to a city where crime is dominant and order is on the retreat. The series was priced at $3.45 an issue. Batman: Cimmerian Shade received very positive reviews. DC Comics marketed the series as a "brand-new take on the Dark Knight". IGN Comics ranked the series at #5 on their list of "the top 20 best comic-book series" and called it a "provacative and deliciously intriguing tale that takes the Caped Crusader into a dark time way back when." Plot 'Caballero' Former fugitive Bruce Wayne has been captured by law enforcement and placed in Gotham State Penitentiary for murdering a thief named Joe Chill, who stole from Bruce's parents and was indirectly responsible for their deaths. While in prison, Bruce reflects on his childhood, and how his parents' deaths changed his viewpoint on justice. One day, a prisonbreak occurs, and Bruce is one of the few who successfully escape into Gotham City. There, Bruce becomes anonymous and creates a new identity for himself: Michael Paul-Valley. Under his new identity, Bruce gets a job as an industrial worker and meets fellow co-worker Lucius Fox. After a while, Bruce reveals his true identity to Lucius, who is at first shocked, but understands Bruce's predicament and promises that his secret is safe. Although, Gotham City law enforcement officers later enter the factory after receiving a lead on the prison break. Bruce manages to get away from the police, but learns that his identity may have been compromised. Lucius later finds Bruce hiding away in a warehouse and decides to stay with him, ultimately helping Bruce remain anonymous. One day, while on the way back from browsing at a grocery store, Bruce observes a woman being brutally beaten and mugged by a man. Bruce saves the woman, but she runs away before he can ask her about her health. Returning to the warehouse, Bruce looks at an old picture of his parents and is alarmed when a bat flies past his head. Thinking about the woman earlier, Bruce decides that order must be returned to Gotham City, and comes up with the idea of fighting crime. Bruce reveals this idea to Lucius, who is apprehensive at first, but becomes more accepting as he helps Bruce get into physical shape. Between exercises, Bruce practices hand-to-hand combat, and ultimately develops his own primative fighting style that he calls "vespertilio". When Lucius asks what "vespertilio" means, Bruce reveals that it is Latin for "bat". Two months later, James Gordon, a deputy from a township several miles from Gotham City, arrives to help bring back law to the city. Characters *'Batman': Bruce Wayne is portrayed as a fugitive who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Bruce became a depressed alcoholic following the deaths of his parents, who both died in a house fire that was accidentally caused by a thief who also managed to steal precious valuables from them. Bruce spent his years in an almost fugue state, unwilling to come to terms with his parents' demises. Eventually, Bruce began to search for the thief. After nearly two years of investigating, Bruce ultimately finds the thief-- a two-bit thug named Joe Chill. Dragging Chill into a nearby alley, Bruce uses his father's gun to murder him. Bruce then walks into a nearby law enforcement station and confesses his crime. *'Alfred Pennyworth:' The Waynes' former butler, Alfred Pennyworth believed the Waynes' son to have died by the hands of some petty thug or mob boss, but when Bruce resurfaces after years of walking the Earth confused and disoriented, Alfred attempts to make contact with Bruce. *'Lucius Fox': An average industrial worker, Lucius Fox becomes Bruce Wayne's closest ally and confidant after Bruce escapes from jail. Lucius is among the few who help Bruce shape his vigilante persona. *'''Mr. White / The Joker: '''A failed comedian and wannabe mime, Mr. White becomes involved in the criminal underworld following the murder of his wife and unborn child. Using make-up from his former occupation, Mr. White becomes a murdering psychopath who leads a gang of gun-toting mercenaries known as the "Whitefaces".